


The roles we play

by mercyblake19



Series: Here comes Peter Parker [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Avengers Family, F/F, Field Trip, Fluff, Found Family, Identity Reveal, Kid Fic, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyblake19/pseuds/mercyblake19
Summary: Peter parker has to spend a month in Avengers Tower, he kind of gets adopted by them. Oh and he has a field trip coming! Also, who the hell are the guys in red running around New york ?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Here comes Peter Parker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690810
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Before you get into it i would like to say that i am writing this mostly as a build up for the ultimate Field trip Au. This work is also a big fuck you to the MCU and the mess Endgame was. Thus you will find that anything regarding Infinity war/Endgame and the Sokovian accords has been ignored. 
> 
> I would also like to inform you that i have absolutely no sense of schedule and while this fic will definitly be completed, i have no idea when it will be. I'm mostly writing this for fun (it's my first fic and english is not my first language be gentle) so yayyy here we go. (Don't worry i'll get this Beta'd once i finish)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the fic. xoxo

"You're going to spend a month with a month with Tony."

Peter spilled his drink. "I am what ?"

"Spend a month with Tony." Repeated aunt May. "I know it's very sudden, but Aunt Jan's state worsened. And she needs someone to help take care of her. And yes, that means I have to go all the way to Seattle for that."She frowned. "Hopefully, everything is is settled by then."

Peter nodded almost by reflex. Even though he knew that was bound to happen, his mind dazed, trying to understand what that entailed.

"I'm sorry you're what ?!" Exclaimed Ned.

"Exactly !" Said Peter, bouncing on his bed. "I'm gonna spend a month with Mr. Stark, a whole month."

"This is awesome! I mean, it sucks that your aunt is sick. But Imagine all the things you can learn! Plus, it's not just Mr. Stark, it's all the avengers!"

Peter looked at his friend. If anything, he seemed more excited than he was. Peter felt the lump at his throat tighten. He jumped from the bed to land in front of ned. 

"I know, but like the rest of the Avengers still don't know my identity. What if they don't like that I'm young? What if they try to keep me from patrolling ?"

Ned looked at him like he had just grown a second head.

"Peter, everyone who spent even a second talking with Spiderman knows that you're a kid. And I mean everyone." 

Peter groaned, sprawling himself on his bed.

"I'm sorry, but you do have a baby voice."

The young boy glared at his friend. "I do not! I have a very manly voice look." 

He got up, placing his arms on his waist, legs spread, doing his best to look intimidating. 

"Ned, I am your father!" He growled more than spoke. 

Ned chuckled. "Still a baby voice."

Peter smiled, then returned to his position on the bed. He thought about the Avengers; about the united team they made. He didn't want to disturb that, didn't want to cause any problems. Staying with Tony Stark in the tower from time to time was one thing. Spending an entire month in the tower with all the Avengers was Another. It was both exciting and terrifying. 

"Look," said ned, "If you ever feel like it's too much, you can always come spend the night at my house. We could do a Lord of the rings marathon again or something."

Peter beamed at him. "Definitely."

The day he was supposed to move, Peter had most of his clothes and furniture packed, waiting for Happy in the living room. 

"Did you take everything ?" Said Aunt may for the fourth time this day.

"Yes, and I even triple checked." He answered. He had made sure that he took all his favorite shirts, books, headphones, and his charger. Not to forget the most important thing, his spider suit.

Aunt May still stared at him with that look on her eyes. The one that was all motherly and full of concern.

"I'm going to be fine." He said. And he was, after all, he was staying with the Avengers. What's the worse that could happen?

"I know." She replied, ruffling his hear. "That won't stop me from worrying, though."

And Peter understood. He and his aunt had never been separated for this long before. And to be frank, he too worried a little. After all, it wasn't him that was going to be on the other side of the country.

"Are you gonna be ok ?" He asked, his voice soft.

Aunt May gave him a small smile. "Yes, I'm an adult Peter, I can handle myself."

Peter did not doubt that she could. Aunt May could be very fierce when she wanted to. Like that time when she faced a mugger by herself and came back intact with all her belongings. He supposed the pepper spray and the self-defense classes also helped.

Although, that wasn't all that Peter meant. He had seen Aunt Jan very few times as a kid. She had always been a frail woman, too skinny, too pale. Nevertheless, she remained Aunt May's sister. Peter was an only child, so he could only imagine the feeling of having a very sick sibling. 

She was depressed, Aunt May had said after Aunt Jan had called her one night, sobbing and shattered. Aunt May had felt down for the rest of the day, but by the end of it, she had a determined look. She was going to help her sister get back to herself, even if that meant dragging her to a therapist.

"It's gonna be ok." Said Aunt May, this time with a real smile. 

Peter nodded. She gave him a big and tight hug.

"Now let's go, Happy is waiting for us downstairs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Jan is suprisingly a real character. Her disease is made up tho.


	2. Peanut Butter

Peter had arrived at the Avengers' Tower exhausted. He hadn't expected this day to be this emotionally draining. He also hadn't expected the Avengers to be on a mission. Something to do with Doctor Doom, according to FRIDAY. At least that let him a little bit of time to get comfortable in his new surroundings before being thrown to the wolves. 

Peter had been in the Avengers quarters a few times before, but only as a guest. And every time, he had never dared look for anything more than a bathroom. He probably would have gotten a VIP tour if he had asked thought, but he never did, on principles.

Suitcase still in hand, Peter asked FRIDAY where he would be staying this month. She led him to a room as big as his entire apartment. Peter blinked a few times. It had a size king bed, a desk, and it's own bathroom. And was that a fucking Jacuzzi? 

"Uh, Friday, are you sure this is where I will be staying ?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, Peter. Mr. Stark has made the arrangements himself."

And Peter looked at the small avenger's plushies on the bed, at the Pink Floyd and science posters on the wall. He passed through the books on the shelf, Percy Jackson, Dc Comics, and a Stephen Hawking one. Peter always wanted those. He felt warmth bloom in his chest, yes this screamed Tony Stark.

Peter put down his suitcase in a corner, promising himself to tidy it up later, then went for a bath. Muscles relaxing, head in the water, he savored the present moment. God, he could already feel himself missing this, once it's over. 

Peter had a brief thought over aunt May. He would have to call her later. He did make a promise to do so as often as possible. She always worried endlessly for him.

Feeling fresh for what felt like the first time since an eternity, Peter finally headed to the kitchen, his grumbling stomach in mind. He could make himself a proper meal, but he was more in a mood for sweet things. He started searching the cabinets for something to eat. To his surprise, most of the shelves were empty, except for the kitchenwares. But after vigorous research, he did manage to find a jar of peanut butter hidden in the depths of a bottom drawer. Clearly whoever put it there, didn't want anyone to find it. But Peter was also really really hungry for sweet stuff. 

He put the peanut butter in front of him and started weighing his options. He could deal with Tony Stark. Captain America and Thor wouldn't dare put their hands on a child. Black Widow liked him on good days. Hopefully, he would never have to see if that remained on bad days. With Dr. Banner, it was a fifty-fifty chance, depending on how attached he was to that jar. Clint Barton was a wild card, not enough data. So the question remained, was he going to open it?

Peter was about to ask FRIDAY who it belonged to when he felt his spider-sense tingle. He immediately turned, his whole body tensing and ready to fight. In the doorway was standing a man, wearing fluffy PJs, with dark brown hair. Peter squinted to recognize the face, and Oh!

"What are you doing ?" The Winter Soldier asked. 

"Searching for food ?" He answered hesitantly. Well, it was more of a question, but he was kind of busy panicking right now.

They stared at each other suspiciously. 

"You want that ?" He pointed at the peanut butter. 

Shit, Peter hadn't included him in the risks. He should have known that with his luck, it would belong to the crazily dangerous super-soldier.

"uh, I don't know. Maybe?"

The winter soldier rolled his eyes at him. Peter was almost offended. Excuse him for fearing for his life.

"Take it." He just said, then he moved himself to the coffee machine.

Peter kept staring at him. A part of him had shut off when he saw the man, so it took him some time to process. But if he got his permission, then technically nothing stopped him anymore, right?

"You want pancakes with it?" 

Peter's eyes lit up. Yes definitely.

"Sure." He answered casually. 

The winter soldier glanced at him, then put an apron around him and started to look for what he assumed was ingredients. Peter's jaw dropped, cause yeah, his pancakes were going to be made by the winter soldier. Peter discreetly took out his phone and captured the moment. He was going to need proof later, to confirm that he wasn't hallucinating.

Once done, Peter took a spoon out of a drawer and sat on a chair, eating his peanut butter. His gaze remained fixed on the man in front of him. He watched as the winter soldier mixed his ingredients, while also preparing a cappuccino for himself. He looked quite experienced.

"Mr. Winter Soldier ?" He asked.

"Bucky." Grumbled the man.

"Mr. Bucky," he corrected, "Say, do you know how to make a pie?" 

The man turned to him, his eyebrow raised. "What?"

"A pie. My friend's birthday is like next week, and I wanted to make them one. You know, as a gift. And I hoped someone could help me. Usually, Aunt May is there for stuff like that, but..." He made a vague gesture. Peter knew that the question was a bit out of nowhere, but he was desperate, and he didn't want to mess up. 

"Sure, kid. Just tell me when."

"I need it for next week ?" He said.

Mr. Bucky nodded. "But you gotta wait until Steve comes back, he's the pie expert."

Peter beamed. What was better than cooking with one super-soldier? Cooking with two super-soldiers.

"Mr. Bucky, one last thing. Why aren't you with the other Avengers ?"

"Someone had to stay." He simply stated.

Peter nodded, not completely understanding what that meant. But before he could ask what that meant, Mr. Bucky finally put down the pancakes and his cappuccino on the table. He also took the time to pour a glass of milk and hand it to Peter. The young man decided to let it go in favour of his stomach. 

They ate in silence. Nothing uncomfortable, and Peter took his time enjoying those high-quality pancakes. "Thank you, Mr. Bucky, it's delicious." He said, meaning every word.

"It's just Bucky kid, and I don't bite." The soldier gave him a small smile, barely noticeable. 

"And kid, I suggest you put the peanut butter back where you found it before Natasha sees it." 

This time Bucky sported a full-on smirk while Peter was staring at him horrified.

Fuck.


	3. First meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Sorry for being late but writing is really hard when you have adhd and no sense of schedule. I'm still trying to be as fast as possible. Also thank you all for commenting and giving Kudos it really means a lot.

Peter was having breakfast while scrolling down Twitter. Cereals, if you wondered. He was looking through whatever Trump did that day that caused the globe to facepalm in frustration. That happened quite often lately. How in the hell had even got elected was beyond him.

It was a rather peaceful morning. Bucky had checked on him before going out for groceries. So there was only him in the penthouse. That is until half the Avengers flooded the kitchen. All dressed in their respected suits and looking a bit roughed up. Peter counted Captain America with his shield in hand, Hawkeye with his purple costume, the Black Widow and Loki, former villain.

Hawkeye had just looked at him, rubbed his eyes, then went, "you know what, I'm too tired for this," then left. A frown appeared on Cap's face while Black Widow gave him a nod, then kept going as if that was her usual Sunday. Peter doubted anything could phase her. When he turned to Loki, the god was staring. He had a staff in hand, and now Peter could definitely attest that his helmet looked way more intimidating when seen upfront. The young boy stared back, both starstruck and nervous. 

"uh, hi!" Peter hesitantly waved over his cereals. 

"Hello, spiderling," replied Loki, his lips curling slightly.

Peter's whole body tensed. Spiderling was not a common nickname, so this was no coincidence. The only avengers who were supposed to know his identity were Black Widow and Mr. Stark. So how come a Norse God/Alien who he had only heard of in the news until today was aware of his identity. 

He gently put down his phone on the table, eying the god more warily now. While he had heard that Loki was on the 'good side' now, he had no idea how much he was to be trusted.

"Play nice, Loki," Said Natasha over his shoulders. She was making her own cereals. 

Peter squinted at the brand. It was the disgustingly healthy ones with fruits in them. He shuddered just thinking about the taste. Those did not belong in the same sentence, let alone the same bowl.

He abruptly shifted back to the two enhanced in front of him, preferring not to think about it. Meanwhile, Cap's frown had deepened, an impressive feat, and Loki was now having a staring contest with Natasha.

"Tell me, spiderling. What is your opinion on snakes?" He asked, finally breaking eye contact.

Now it was Peter's turn to be confused. He narrowed his eyes at the god, but his expression remained unreadable. Peter's never seen a poker face that good. It made him fidget in his seat.

"Snakes ?" He repeated. "Uh, they're cool? I kinda wished I owned one, that would be awesome!" 

It would. Peter has always been fond of pets. He had asked Aunt May for a dog when he was small, but she had always refused. So he figured a snake would be a big no-no.

Loki smirked, his expression open again. It was kind of creepy, to be honest. "Good."

Why did Peter feel like he just passed a sort of test? 

"Anthony has been telling me a lot about you, you know?"

Peter raised his eyebrow, Anthony? The word also seemed to shake Captain America from his disturbingly long reflection. Peter could visualize the Confused Lady Meme. If only his superpower had been taking pictures discreetly.

"Are you Tony's son ?"

Peter gasped, loudly, he had not been expecting that. Right on cue, as if summoned, Mr. Stark showed up, keeping Peter from having to respond. Because what the actual fuck? They didn't even look that similar. 

"I see you met Peter." He said, completely oblivious to the current situation. That, or he was intentionally choosing to ignore it. He was wearing his undersuit, his arc reactor shining in the middle of his chest. Mr. Stark rarely put it out so openly, preferring to cover it with a jacket.

"I don't have time to chit chat, and my intern and guest-" He waved vaguely at Peter while giving Captain a look- "need to follow me in the workshop as soon as possible. So don't strain him with your questions, ok ?" Loki rolled his eyes, and Cap just seemed to give up on his train of thoughts. 

Mr. Stark picked a fruit from the kitchen then left, taking his time to pat Loki on the shoulder. Peter frowned but otherwise didn't react.

"So, you're spiderman?" Said Captain America. He looked utterly horrified. 

Peter lowered his head, wishing he could avoid the conversation as smoothly as Mr. Stark Had.

It turned out that not even Mr. Stark could escape the conversation. Five minutes after he left, and he was dragged to Tony's workshop by Cap. 

Loki had just followed them quietly. Peter was not weirded out by it.

"He's a kid," Said Captain America loudly.

Peter stood up in the corner. His jaw clenched, knowing exactly where this conversation was heading. Loki stood next to him, which did not help appease Peter.

Mr. Stark sighed. He put down his tools on a worktable, wiped his hands full of grease then turned to Cap. "You found that out by yourself? Good job, Capsicle. Want a medal to go with it? "

Loki snorted, Peter glanced at him.

"He's Spiderman, and he's a kid," Repeated Cap. 

"And ?" Said Tony rolling his eyes.

"He came with you, so he's clearly under your supervision. How can you bring a child into this ?" He gestured vaguely at the tower.

Peter felt heat creeping down his neck, knowing this was bound to happen didn't make it easier. And to be truthful, he hadn't expected it to be this soon. He was about to speak up, but Tony beat him to it.

"Ok! First of all, he may be a kid, but he's also Spiderman. Which, by the way, comes with super strength and fast healing. " He pointed out. "Secondo, he'd still be Spiderman, even if he wasn't under my supervision. I don't control that. All I can do is help him as much as I can with protection gear and backup because let me tell you before I gave him that suit, he was running around in a homemade costume- A homemade costume!-" He screeched."-Fighting around thieves and the occasional villain. And thirdly, you really don't have ground to stand on Mr. Steve i-gotta-fight-bullies-with-severe-disabilities Grant Rogers." Seeing Cap's taken aback look, he smirked. "Ah, yes! Terminator told me all about your dirty little secrets."

Cap opened his mouth, then closed it. "It's not the same! Fighting some bullies isn't the same thing as fighting Hydra or Aliens. He could seriously be injured." 

"You think I don't know that !" Snapped Tony, then quickly shut his mouth.

Peter saw the haunted look on Tony's face and decided that it was time to step up. He appreciated the gesture, but this was his fight.

"Guys, I'm here! Thank you, Mr. Stark. But I can defend myself." He stood up, facing Cap head-on. "I may be a kid-" He said firmly," -but I just can't stand by while someone is getting killed in an alley without doing anything. Especially now that I can help, and I should. Otherwise, what's the point of these powers. 

"I also know I'm small, and a kid, and I'm well aware that I shouldn't be out there. "But that's not gonna change anything, so if you have to bring it up, you bring it up with me." 

Cap had his arms crossed now, looking at Peter, both surprised and thoughtful. 

"Fine, but if we're gonna do this, it's gonna be the proper way." He glanced at Tony, who nodded at him. "You're getting trained, twice a week, by either me, Bucky, or Natasha. And there will be no excuses." He hesitated before adding. "I hope that your parents know about this."

"My guardians do." He replied. 

Cap finally seemed to loosen as his shoulders dropped some tension. "Would you mind if I talked to them ?"

Technically he already did, but Peter wasn't sure if he should reveal that. One of the rules established for becoming Tony's ward was that only he was allowed to disclose the nature of their relationship unless it was an emergency. They could not risk him attracting the attention. The only exception was Ned, of course. Peter just couldn't keep a single thing from him anymore.

"I can give you my Aunt's number." 

Cap nodded, and Peter took his lack of comment for understanding. He gave him the number as agreed upon, then watched as he left the room.

"Well, that went better than I expected!" Said Mr. Stark with a glint in his eyes, that Peter had learned to associate with pride.

Peter smiled at him. He was about to retort when he remembered that they weren't alone. Loki was still standing in the corner, watching the exchange, his eyes soft. He has been unusually silent throughout the entire conversation.

"Peter, you met Loki ?" Asked Tony, eyes shifting between them.

"Uh, we talked ?" He responded, not sure how their first encounter should be labeled. 

"We did." Confirmed Loki. "He said he liked snakes." 

Tony laughed. "Of course, he did." 

Peter frowned, feeling like he's missing something important.

They ended up working together on a force shield that worked against magic, using Loki's vast knowledge on the subject. And by that, he meant that Tony and Loki were working on it while Peter watched fascinated.

In the meantime, Peter got updated on Avengers' matters. It turned out that Loki hadn't exactly been stable during the Invasion and that a Mad Titan had been forcing his hand. The sentence 'Cool motive, still murder.' brushed his mind, but he shrugged it off. From what he understood, it was either that or getting Earth, and the nine realms wiped out the universe.

Loki's grasp on magic and science was very impressive too. He listened as the god explained how the nine realms existed on a different plane, and how Earth was the getaway between different realities. Peter had asked why this was not public knowledge, and Tony had answered by saying that only some members of the Avengers and a handful of trustworthy people knew. There was no need to make it public. It would only endanger Earth.

In the end, he had learned more about the universe and magic than he could ever have on his own. Peter felt touched by the trust Mr. Stark and Loki put in him.

"Mr. Loki? Why are you telling me this ?"

"Anthony appears to think that you require this specific information, and I trust him." 

'Anthony' again. Loki was the first person to ever call Mr. Stark by his full name and not just Tony. At least to Peter's knowledge.

"it's important, kid. You'll never know when it could come in handy."

Peter nodded, aware of the importance of the information. 

"One last thing. Are you guys dating ?" He asked, hesitantly

Peter watched as his mentor's eyes widened while Loki let out a genuine laugh.

"Well, it appears that I've won our bet, darling." He smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> My dudes we all wished we owned Marvel and unfortunately i am not an exeptions. Any characters used here belongs to them.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Any kudos or comments are appreciated.


End file.
